Panty and Stocking's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians (1996): The Girl of Notre Dame
Panty and Stocking's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians (1996): The Girl of Notre Dame is a 1996 American family comedy crossover film produced by Walt Disney Pictures, and a live-action remake of the animated 1961 Disney film of the same name, which in turn was based on Dodie Smith's 1956 novel The Hundred and One Dalmatians. It stars Glenn Close as the villainous Cruella de Vil, and Jeff Daniels as Roger, the owner of the 101 dalmatians. Unlike the 1961 animated version, Pongo, Perdita, and the 99 Puppies are all played by real-life dalmatian actors and none of them talk. Its theatrical crossover sequel, Panty and Stocking's Adventures of 102 Dalmatians: The Girl of Notre Dame II, was released in 2000. Plot In 1976 Paris, Stocking, a gypsy girl, with Briefs, a gypsy boy, narrates the origin of the titular girl. A group of gypsies sneak illegally into Paris, but are ambushed by Corset, the minister of justice. A gypsy woman from the group attempts to flee with her baby, but Corset chases and kills her outside Notre Dame. He tries to kill the baby as well believing the baby to be an unholy, but is stopped by the cathedral's archdeacon named Garterbelt, who accuses Corset of murdering an innocent woman. To atone for his sin, Corset agrees to raise the child in Notre Dame as his daughter, naming her Panty. Twenty years later, in 1996, Panty develops into a kind yet isolated young woman who is told by Corset that she is a jerk and would be rejected by the outside world. A trio of toons, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, serve as Panty's only company. American video game designer Roger Dearly (Jeff Daniels) lives with his pet dalmatian, Pongo, in London. One day, Roger takes Pongo for a walk, and he sets his eyes on a beautiful female Dalmatian named Perdy. One day, Roger takes Pongo for a walk, and he sets his eyes on a beautiful female Dalmatian named Perdy. Meanwhile, Despite Corset's warnings, Panty sneaks out of Notre Dame to attend the annually-held Festival of Fools where she is celebrated for her bizarre appearance, only to be humiliated by the crowd after Corset's men start a riot. Corset refuses to help Panty, but Belle, a kind woman, intervenes by freeing the girl, and uses a magic trick to evade arrest. After a frantic chase through the streets of London, Roger and Pongo discover that Perdy likes Pongo; and her owner, fashion designer Anita Campbell-Green (Joely Richardson), falls in love with Roger when they meet in St. James's Park. After Corset saw both Roger falls into the pond, as well as Anita, Corset scolds Panty and sends her back inside the cathedral. Despite of Panty's accident, they get married along with Perdy and Pongo. Anita works as a fashion designer at the House of de Vil. Her boss, the pampered and very glamorous Cruella de Vil (Glenn Close), has two passions in life: cigarettes and fur. Anita, inspired by her Dalmatian, designs a coat made with spotted fur. Cruella is intrigued by the idea of making garments out of actual Dalmatians. When she learns that Perdy has given birth to 15 puppies, she offers the couple a decent price for them, but they refuse. Flying into a maniacal rage, Cruella dismisses Anita and seeks revenge against her and Roger. Meanwhile, when Belle was using a permission to go to the cathedral, she follows Panty to find her, but is herself followed by Prince Adam of Corset's guard. Prince Adam does not approve of Corset's methods and refuses to arrest her for alleged witchcraft inside Notre Dame, instead having her detained within the cathedral. Belle, under the suggestion of Garterbelt, offers a prayer to God to help her and the outcasts. Belle finds and befriends Panty, who helps her escape Notre Dame out of gratitude for defending him. Belle entrusts Panty a pendant containing a map to the gypsies' hideout, the Court of Miracles. Corset soon develops lustful feelings for Belle and upon realizing them, Corset begs the Virgin Mary (referring to her as Maria) to save him from her "spell" to avoid eternal damnation, upon learning of her escape, instigates a city-wide manhunt for her in which he burns down countless houses which would shelter gypsies in his way. Prince Adam becomes disgusted with Corset's actions (when he gives orders to burn down an innocent family), and defies Corset, who orders him to be executed. Prince Adam is injured and falls into a river, but Belle rescues him and takes him to Notre Dame for refuge. Later that night, Corset and Cruella has their henchmen, Jasper and Horace (Hugh Laurie and Mark Williams), steal the puppies and deliver them to her ancient country estate, De Vil Mansion. With the help of the other dogs and animals scattered throughout London, including Panty, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, the puppies manage to outwit Jasper and Horace, and escape to a farm, where their parents have been called to wait. Later on, Corset returns to Devil Manor (with Cruella) later that night and, knowing Panty helped Belle and the puppies escape, bluffs that he knows where the Court of Miracles is and that he intends to attack it at dawn. Using the map Belle gave Panty, she and Prince Adam find the court to warn the gypsies, only for Corset and Cruella to follow them and capture all the gypsies present. Cruella, the glamorous 'city girl', shows up and tries to retrieve them. Corset prepares to burn Belle at the stake after she rejects his advances, but Panty rescues her and brings her to the top of the barn. Prince Adam releases the gypsies and rallies the citizens of Paris against Corset's men and Cruella, who try to break into the bran. Panty pours molten copper onto the ground to ensure no one will enter, but Corset, with Cruella, successfully breaks in and chases Panty and Belle to the top of the barn where he and Panty stumble off the barn. Corset and Cruella are kicked a pig pen full of mud by a horse, while Panty is caught by Prince Adam just in time. All of the Dalmatians (along with Panty and her friends) get home by the Metropolitan Police Service, who then arrest Cruella (now covered in molasses and mud) and her henchmen and even Corset. Roger and Anita adopt the other Dalmatians she stole, bringing the total to 101. Roger designs a successful video game featuring Dalmatian puppies as the protagonists and Cruella as the villain, and they move to the English countryside with their millions. Panty is encouraged by Prince Adam and Belle to leave the barn into the outside world, where the the puppies, the owners, and the manor are where the they hail her as a heroine and accept her into society. Reception Sneak Peek Clips